I don't belong here
by Cherry Jones
Summary: Sheppard Ronon Teyla & McKay are on planet M4S-098 where they come across a "special" runner, can she be a help to the team? I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor the characters just enjoy writing please R&R! rating may increase later on.
1. Chapter 1

The worm hole had shut down after everyone stepped out of the gate, they had just arrived onto the planet M4S-098, there had seemed to be at one time a small town near the gate although it had been broken down and destroyed long ago. As the team stood checking for any signs of the wraith McKay was checking for signs of high energy readings.

"McKay, it looks like no one has been here in years, remind me why we're here again?" Sheppard asked.

"As I said back on Atlantis, it was told in the data base that there was a possible ZPM here." He replied annoyed, he hated repeating himself.

"Shush there's someone here" Ronon said his gun ready to shoot at any moment.

"I sense it too along with a wraith, he is not nearby yet but we should move." Teyla responded.

That was when a tall slender woman came around from behind a barely standing building. She wore leather pants sewn together that barely stayed up on her hips as she walked; her shirt was a dark tan color that barely covered her toned stomach, her skin was dark from all the sun she had been in throughout the years. In her hands she held energy pistols much like Ronon's along with a sword at her side, if you had looked closely you could even see an extremely large knife inside her boot.

"Where ever you came from you must leave now." Her voice was quiet and full of distrust.

"We mean you no harm" Teyla tried to explain as everyone slowly lowered they're weapons trying to show peace.

"All we want to do is take a look around, we're just explorers." Sheppard said as he took slow and steady steps closer to her. "My name is Sheppard, that's Teyla and there's Ronon and that's McKay."

"I don't care to know your names," She had one pistol pointed at Sheppard and the other one pointed at the rest of the team, "You need to turn around and go back to where ever it is you came from."

"See what we're looking for is…" McKay started to say until the young woman interrupted him with a shot past Ronon's head hitting a Wraith several feet away.

"It's too late; follow me they'll send more soon." She replied as she turned around and started walking through the town; the team had turned to each other with looks as in asking what to do. As she turned around she said, "Well are you coming or would you rather deal with them?"

Sheppard just shrugged and started to follow behind her as Ronon and Teyla looked around as they walked. All the buildings had been destroyed, some burnt to the ground others had just been banged up a lot. The woman had walked through a broken down door of a barely standing home, she knelt down and pushed on a floor board, it snapped away and showed a number of buttons. Typing in a code she had, everyone just stared not sure what to make of everything, the floor then opened up to show a staircase going down.

"Follow me." The woman had replied as she walked down the stairs motioning everyone to follow.

In a hushed whisper McKay stated, "Is anyone else having a problem with this because I certainly am!"

"Yes but like you said there should be ZPM here and if so she can help us, obviously if she is the only one here then she can help." Sheppard had stated as he walked down following behind her.

McKay had huffed in irritation knowing his fellow team member was right even if he had a bad feeling. He closely followed along as Teyla had follow as Ronon was last making sure they had not been followed. The woman had motioned for them to stand against the wall as she tucked her pistols into her pants typing in a code on the wall next to the stairs that had caused everything to snap back into place making it seem like there had never been stairs let alone an opening where one could have come in at.

There were three hallways, as the woman started to walk down one she started to explain herself, "You need not worry McKay you are safe here they won't find any of you this is a shelter here I have food and water," as they turned into a room she had then walked over to a corner and picked up an item and tossed it at McKay, "I can tell your hungry, I shall return once the wraith have been killed and then you will leave and return to wherever it is you came from as I've already said. And yes Sheppard you may look around there is nothing of value here nor will you find much."

"How did you?" His face showed his question just as everyone else was puzzled.

"You need not worry how I know or why I know." She replied as she started to walk out of the room until Ronon stood in the doorway.

"How can we trust you?" He asked staring into her bright green eyes.

"What else can you do?" She asked back staring into his as he noticed several scars on her chest.

"How did you get scars like those, the wraith don't leave marks." He stated seeing how jagged they looked.

She stepped back so everyone could see as she pulled her shirt down showing her chest, "One is from where the wraith put a device in me, the others are from when I tried to get it out."

"You are a runner like Ronon," Teyla stated not being able to look away from the horrible scars she had on display.

"Why would you be ignorant enough to stay with a runner?" The female runner asked in anger.

"Because the device isn't in me anymore, there is a doctor from where we come from that took it out of me but mine was put in my back. Why would they your chest." Ronon asked with a slightly irritated look from hearing what she said.

"I had been marked when I was but only a child.." She trailed off as the memory came back to her.

"Our doctor can help you if you help us." Sheppard responded as he came closer, "All we want to know is if you have something we need."

"I've hear no such thing as a ZPM," She spat out the words as though they were poisoned. "You want help."

She then looked at McKay as he stood frozen still barely nodding, "Yes…"

"Give me your hand then." She replied as she held out hers waiting for his.

"Is this going to hurt because I'm not really good with pain," McKay had rambled on slowly giving her his hand.

The moment their hands touch the woman had flashes of McKay using the ZPM's throughout the past years they had spent on Atlantis. As soon as their hands had touched she had already let go seeing what it was they had wanted. She knew now what it is they were looking for, she had turned it off years ago since there had been no real reason to power the city she just needed the underground shelter to hold her supplies as she moved around on the planet.

"I know now what you seek, I have one you may take it I don't use it." She smirked as she looked at Sheppard and said. "My name is Riska; don't remember it because you have no need to."

Riska had then walked up to where Ronon was standing, he had stepped to the side slightly letting her past as she then turned and walked down a long path to another room which led to another hallway.

"So you're just going to give it to us?" McKay asked as he walked closely behind her.

"I have no use of it nor any reason to keep it, you may take it and leave and never return."

Sheppard had side stepped McKay as he then had asked, "What about our doctor he can help you."

Riska had stopped and walked into a nearly empty room with a large device in the center, she had touched the center of it just barely. Slowly a ZPM was coming out slowly as McKay's eyes lit up in pure joy hoping it was close if not completely charged of power. As it fully had emerged out of the electronic case she had taken it in her hands and handed it to McKay.

He had already started taking readings of it and to his amazement it was almost fully charged, "I can't believe this this this is incredible I can't believe"

"Now follow me there are only 5 wraith but they are farther enough away I can still get you to your world." Riska replied as the team followed behind her she hurried over to the wall where the stair case had once stood, she had typed in the code causing the stair case to open. "I shall get you to the ring on ancestors we must hurry they're nearly here."

"I'm sorry what?" McKay had asked confused as to how she would know that.

"Run now questions later, you heard the woman let's go." Sheppard said as he followed Riska up the staircase.

The team jogged through the town following Riska, they kept looking out for the wraith knowing that at any moment the wraith could come upon them. As they neared the end of the town, seeing the gate in their midst was when a wraith stunner shot just merely passed Teyla's head.

"McKay! Hurry up and dial the gate, tell Dr. Weir we're coming in hot!" Sheppard called as he started shooting to where it seemed like hundreds of wraith were coming out of the forest.

McKay was dialing the gate as shots sped past his head, his mind raced as he blindly shot around him. Riska stood with the team shooting down many of wraith as they started to surround them. Ronon, Teyla, and Sheppard started to back up to McKay as he had finished screaming into his radio.

"GO GO GO!" Sheppard had told his team as McKay and Teyla followed orders and ran through the gate, "Riska! Come with us we can help you!"

She was still shooting as many more wraith kept coming, "I'll follow behind go!" Looking back at him she had been shot in the leg by a wraith stunner.

"Hold on I got you." Ronon was close enough he grabbed her and started to pull her back towards the gate.

Sheppard had jumped in as he was still shooting screaming for Ronon to hurry up, who was mere inches away from the gate. Still shooting he just had to fall back into the gate with Riska and they would be in Atlantis when he also had been shot in the side with a wraith stunner. Riska could sense that both would not make it if it were left up to Ronon to get them through the gate. She barely stood enough to push Ronon into the gate as his hand reached out to grab her when she fell to the ground with another wraith stunner. As the gate shut Ronon was on the ground of Atlantis knowing that his life had just been saved, he looked down at the ground and banged his fist against the floor wondering what was going to happen to Riska…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this one is so short but thanks for R&R. I was trying something with the first chapter that didn't work as well as I had hoped. Hopefully this one is better, please enjoy!

"What happened?" Dr. Weir asked running down the stairs as Teyla started to help Ronon up.

"We had arrived on the planet when a runner named Riska warned us to leave." Sheppard replied looking at McKay, "She also gave us the ZPM that was on her planet, we were on our way to the gate when several wraith attacked us."

"She sacrificed herself in order to save me," Ronon stated looking at Dr. Weir, "I want to go back and try to rescue her."

"I second that request," Sheppard replied, "And also I would like to bring Dr. Beckett with us in order to extract her tracking device."

"Permission granted I suggest taking a jumper this time though."

It took mere minutes to get everyone together and ready in the jumper. They knew nothing of what they would find on the other side but knew that even though she wasn't one of them, they never left their people behind. The gate was dialed and the wormhole was ready as the jumper flew in, once they had reached the other side they cloaked automatically.

As they flew the skies McKay was checking for any life signs, "There is a possibility that they took her up into the mother ship we should land somewhere and wait to see what happens."

"What do you think they'll do to her?" Dr. Beckett asked as he looked over at Ronon.

"It's hard to tell really." He shook his head remembering what they had done to him once they had captured him the second time around.

"Wait I see life signs just barely on the other side of the forest." McKay stated with a worried look.

"Hold on everyone." Sheppard responded as they flew in close, the trees stood like giants surrounding a lake. They had landed just on the shore opening up the cockpit hoping they weren't too late.

They searched the surrounding area from the shore to the forest, calling out her name. It seemed it was impossible, the readings wouldn't show where she actually was only that she was slowly loosing strength. It had gotten to the point where they could only assume she might have been somewhere underground in one of her many hallways.

"Let's head back to the town maybe we can get in underneath and find her that way." Sheppard suggested as they all started to head back.

"Wait…"Ronon said as he held up his hand stopping everyone, down a farther distance from the jumper was movement in the water.

"Do you see what I see?" Teyla asked.

"I do believe I do." Ronon replied back as the team started to run to the other end of the shore.

Riska had somehow found enough strength to swim to the shore; her body ached in pain from the torcher the wraith had put her through. Her hands pulled into the sand dragging her body out of the water; in the background she kept hearing her name. Not sure what it was but it helped give her enough strength to push herself up attempting to stand on her legs. As she looked around her vision blurred, seeing figures run to her, she was tired of fighting, tired of the pain the wraith had put on her for so long. Feeling the end near she collapsed onto the shore sensing the darkness taking over she finally passed out hoping she wouldn't be awoken from this.

"I don't know how but she's barely alive quick let's get her in the jumper I'll take out the tracker there and then we must rush back to Atlantis. She might make it if we hurry." Dr. Beckett stated hoping he was right and she'll make it.

Ronon picked her up and carried her to the jumper; he laid her down in the cockpit as Dr. Beckett got his tools ready. Pulling her shirt down he took a scalpel and started to cut into her chest when suddenly Riska's eyes opened up her hand shot up to Beckett's throat holding on to dear life. Teyla dug into the doctor's bag searching for a sedative stabbing her arm with a needle giving her the injection. Her hand slowly loosened up as her head fell to the side her eyes rolled back, her arm fell to her side showing she was finally out.

Days later Riska had finally opened her eyes to find bright lights shining down on her. Her eyes stung from the shock of the lights, they seemed brighter than the sun and she wondered where she was. There was a needle in her arm and strange screens where hooked up to her, she wasn't sure what they were but she knew they weren't the wraiths at least she hoped. Her head felt heavy her body didn't ache as bad as it had the last time she had consciousness her wounds she noticed had been wrapped and she was wearing odd clothes that were not her own.

"Ah I see you're awake," Dr. Beckett walked in with a clipboard.

"I'm sorry Dr. Beckett about your neck; it was a reaction to the pain. Please forgive me." Riska apologized hoping he would understand.

"All is forgotten my dear, I'll let the others know your awake." As he turned around to leave he looked back as though to say something, in the end he just shook his head and left the room. "Dr. Weir our patient is awake, although I'm not sure if she's ready to move yet."

"Okay we're on our way." Dr. Weir and the others had been in the mess hall. "Our guest has finally awoken, Rodney that means you need to stop eating." She laughed as of course McKay was stuffing his face with blue Jell-O.

"Can't we just let her relax in there for a few minutes I haven't even finished my afternoon snack." McKay had stated as he took another bite of blue Jell-O.

"No come on, you know as well as I do she is probably lost and confused." Dr. Weir said as she started leaving the mess hall with the team following closely behind her, "Now what is it that we know about her?"

"Well, all we really know is her name is Riska, and there is something funny about her." Sheppard replied.

"What do you mean by funny?"

"I sense it too. She seems to know things without us saying them." Teyla replied

"It's as though she can read minds or something." Ronon added onto what Teyla had said.

Dr. Weir had nodded her head as they came into the infirmary, "Well let's just talk with her and see how it goes."

Dr. Beckett had met them at the door, "I'm telling you I've never seen someone go through what she has and be able to just get up from it."

"What do you mean Doc?" Sheppard asked with confusion showing on his face.

"You'll see" He replied as he shook his head and went to check on his other patients.

As they all walked into the separate room Riska was in they saw what Dr. Beckett had said. Riska was already dressed and moving around. She was looking out the window looking out to the beautiful ocean surrounding Atlantis. This was where the ancients had once reigned and looking out from where they once stood, it had caused happiness in Riska she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Well I can see your up and moving are you feeling well enough to have a meeting with us?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes I would quite enjoy that." Riska replied as she turned away from the window. "I shall fall you to your office."


	3. Chapter 3

They all had sat down in the conference room, everyone seemed nervous except for Riska who was hoping this would go well. Dr. Weir just kept going through papers trying to find the right question to ask first.

"So where can you start on telling us about yourself?" Dr. Weir asked realizing once it came out it sounded like she was interviewing her.

"Well it started several years ago, the wraith took me from my home planet, I was 10 when they took me, and they did tests on me for several days. On the last day that they had me they inserted the tracking device into my chest. That was when they put me on the planet you all found me on." Riska's mind ran back to the time when she first was left on M4S-098. "I walked around in the forest until I found the town, at the time I had not realized then what they had done to me. I assumed they were done with me and left me, I didn't know that one day the town would be in danger."

"So wait did they just leave you there and for how long?" McKay asked intrigued.

"A family took me in and raised me as one of their own; I was 20 by the time they had returned for me. They took me up into their ship and tried feeding on me, when nothing happened they sent me back down to the town, that was when I saw," She shook her head in agony of what she was going to say next, "When I saw what they had done to the town I died inside, I vowed never to let them get away with this. They had killed almost everyone and nearly destroyed everything, I had checked the underground hoping some survived, only a few had and over the years at some point they had died."

"Why is it that they can't feed on you?" Dr. Weir asked.

"If I'm correct it is because of well, my special powers I guess is how you would put it." She shrugged in response.

"What is it by powers that you mean? And could you test them for us?" Sheppard asked.

Riska nodded "Yes in a matter of seconds Dr. Beckett will be walking through that door and have my blood results." She replied as she pointed to the conference door.

"How is it you know that?" Dr. Weir asked the curiosity building on her face.

"He is close enough I can hear his thoughts, speaking of which he won't be here as soon, someone stopped him about pain they have near their spinal cord."

As was said Dr. Beckett had just walked into the room as everyone stared at him, "Um I came with the blood work.."

"Dr. Beckett before you came into the conference room what was it you had done?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Well once I was finished with the results then I came here on the way."

"And you weren't stopped by anyone?" Teyla had asked.

"Well yes there was a complaint about some pain near his spinal cord, I sent him to the infirmary and said I would be there to look him over as soon as possible."

"Oh my…."Dr. Weir responded in shock wondering what else did she know.

"I know many other things, that doesn't mean I pry, but if your thoughts if they are said loud enough I can hear them. If I were to look into your mind then yes I could find out much more but I feel that is wrong." Riska stated knowing exactly what everyone was thinking.

"Wait are you telling me she knew everything I was thinking and not only that but also that I had sent someone to the infirmary because of a pain?" Dr. Beckett asked as everyone nodded. "Well as you know I'm here with the blood work, she is like Teyla. Her blood is also mixed with wraith, but it seems though that there is something else worked into her blood it just doesn't seem to show up on the blood tests."

"I hope you understand I don't plan on prying into neither your minds nor the minds of anyone else, I understand if you don't trust me." Riska responded.

"Well for now I think it would be best if we gave you a room, now you will have escorts with you. This is just a precaution as you understand and in time I'm sure we can decide what to do, if you don't mind though we would like to run some more test and learn more about you." Dr. Weir stood as thought the meeting was over.

"I understand and thank you."

Days had gone by; Dr. Beckett was still running his test while McKay was doing many of his own. Teyla had visited Riska everyday forming a friendship between the two, she was happy she wasn't the only one who could sense the wraith. Although they both agreed it was a gift it was nice to know that they could relate to each other. Ronon on the other hand was skeptic of her; he did not like the idea that she could read his mind.

"Didn't I say no cheating?" Ronon said getting up from the ground.

"I am not cheating." Riska stated as Ronon looked at her. "Listen the more you think the more I hear it, it's like if you were talking out loud. Now this time around don't think just do."

Ronon stood up looking at her, assuming she was cheating he just took a breath. This time he would be ready for her, they had been sparing for a few days. Teyla had suggested to Ronon that he help her train, if anything she didn't need any help at all.

He was trying his hardest to beat her just once; he had never come across an opponent who was more advanced than he was. After a long and vicious fight Riska could see he would never give up unless he had one once. She had let up as he kicked her leg out from underneath her and pinned her down onto the ground.

Anger loomed in his eyes, "You let me win didn't you?"

"Maybe..." she looked him in the eyes not making any movement.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sheppard asked as he came into the gym.

They both had looked at Sheppard and then back at each other, Ronon scrambled to stand up as Riska just smirked, "No nothing at all." She stood up looking at Ronon and said "I'm quite tired; if it's okay I'd like to retire to my corridors, Sheppard would you mind taking my place?"

"No I don't mind at all." Sheppard replied as he stepped to the side and let Riska leave as her escorts followed closely behind her.

Ronon grunted in anger and punched the wall next to him, "Whoa, what's with the anger big guy?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ronon replied, "Come on let's see if you can beat me today."

"No I think it'd be safer for me if we talked. Just because Teyla asked you to spar with her doesn't mean you actually have to."

"It's not that…" Ronon trailed off not understanding how to explain himself. "I don't want her to know how I truly feel."

"I think at this point everyone knows you hate her."

"That's just it I don't hate her…..I have feelings for her I haven't had for a woman in a long time." He replied shaking his head.

Sheppard just chuckled, "You have a funny way of showing it you know."

"I know that it's just hard because well I'm not sure what I feel."

"Isn't that why you ask her to dinner or something get to know her. Then figure out if you have feelings for her or not."

"Do you think she'd agree to dinner?"

"It's worth a try, now come on lets spar."

Riska had hoped Ronon wouldn't be angry for long at her, she thought she was right by letting him win. Either way tomorrow she knew she was going to talk with Dr. Weir about leaving Atlantis as soon as the tests were over. She knew by the thoughts she heard about herself from the other members of Atlantis that they were scared of her.

"Thank you." She said to her escorts although they wouldn't say much to her she always made it a point to thank them for their service. She opened her door and barely stepped as her body just collapsed onto the floor. She heard one of the escorts call for help as the other rolled her over, she looked into his eyes as the blackness started to slowly take over and she could no longer see or feel anything…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry everyone I haven't posted, I have been working on my newest novel and had been busy with that, sorry also that it's short hope you enjoy.

"What happened to her doc?" Sheppard had asked as they all stood near Riska's bed in the infirmary.

"She was malnutrition, which I don't understand has anyone had lunch with her?" Dr. Beckett asked everyone.

"I had been having lunch with her but lately I've been busy with training," Teyla had responded feeling some guilt build up inside of her, "I wonder why she wouldn't eat."

"I haven't eaten because I can't sit in that place you call a mess hall." Riska had stated as she started to get out of the bed, "Dr. Beckett, I am fine. I'd like to show Dr. Weir something if I may."

"Although I'm not happy with you getting up so soon there is no reason to keep you here." He sighed knowing there was nothing he could do to make her stay.

"What is it you would like to show me Riska?" Dr. Weir asked her brow turning down in curiosity.

"Follow me."

As Ronon helped Riska out of her bed, although he was still unsure how he felt he was worried on her well-being over all. She walked down the halls as they all had followed her, although she knew this would be strange for Dr. Weir she had to explain why she didn't enjoy the mess hall. Hopefully this would help with her request to leave Atlantis. Once they had reached the mess hall she stood next to a couple empty tables. The mess hall wasn't very full but she sensed some of the few people who did have strong feelings towards her enjoying their lunch.

"May I have your hand Dr. Weir?" Riska asked as she held out hers, "I promise this won't hurt you."

Dr. Weir looked into Riska's eyes and trusted her; she reached her hand out and took hold of Riska's. At that moment she felt this rush of energy hit her like a waterfall, she could hear the thoughts of the few people who were in the mess hall. Most of average thoughts such as the jobs everyone had that day, some about they're plans for tonight, but some thoughts stood out more than others. There was a couple who had thoughts of Riska, some wondering why she had so much freedom when they felt she should have been locked up. Others were scared of her, worried she was here to do terrible things, they're fear is what stood out the most, Dr. Weir had understood now why Riska didn't like being in the mess hall.

"This is the reason for our meeting tomorrow. I wish to leave Atlantis as soon as McKay & Dr. Beckett's test are done. If I may?"

"After all I just heard, of course. Now Dr. Beckett & Dr. McKay, how are the tests coming along?" Dr. Weir asked them.

"Well mine have been just been finished this morning." Dr. McKay replied.

"I just have the final one, the Ancient gene. I was hoping to do it this afternoon but after all the excitement so far today I would recommend we hold off on it."

"No please Dr. Beckett I feel fine I'd rather do it now than later." Riska stated as she walked up to Dr. Beckett, "If we can get done as soon as possible I'd be very thankful."

Dr. Beckett had a worried look on his face then he shook his head, "Alright lets go."

As Riska and Dr. Beckett were in the infirmary, Ronon and Sheppard were in the gym sparring.

"Ronon, why do you seem so upset today?" Teyla asked as she sat back and watched.

"I'm not.." He replied as he knocked Sheppard flat on his back.

"Ugh" Sheppard moaned feeling the pain surge through him, "I'm gonna feel that one in the morning, he has feelings for Riska."

"I didn't say that." Ronon shrugged his shoulders rolling his head.

"Ronon if you do have feelings for Riska it's not a horrible thing. Why don't you ask her to dinner tonight?" Teyla asked.

Ronon just kept pacing, "I don't know."

"Ronon. Trust me go ask her." Teyla responded smiling at him.

"You know it's going to be a nice night on the pier."

By the time Dr. Beckett had done his final test, Riska had already left the infirmary and started packing up the few belongings she had. Although she was thankful for what everyone had done for her she knew she didn't belong here.

"Hmm….Ronon? Why is he here?" Riska asked as she started to walk to her door.

As it opened she found Ronon walking back and forth in front of the door shaking his head. "Um hi Riska, I… It's going to be a nice night out on the pier and well I was wondering if you'd enjoy having dinner with me since it's your last night in Atlantis."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled, happy that Ronon finally asked her.

"Okay I'll see you on the pier tonight then say 7?" Ronon asked beaming with happiness.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." She said as Ronon nodded his head and headed down the hall. Once he was out of her sight she turned to one of her escorts and asked, "Is there any possible way you can get a hold of Teyla for me and have her come here?"

He nodded and clicked his head piece, "Teyla can you come to Riska's courters?"

Through the speaker Riska could hear her response, "Yeah I'm on my way."

"Thank you." She told her escort, then walked back into her courters and started pacing back and forth. Was this a good idea? Would this change anything, if this dinner goes well would she change her mind on leaving? Riska hadn't had these feelings for someone romantically for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I'v e posted, I've had many of family issues pop up recently but hopefully I will be posting more often especially with finally having a new computer! Enjoy! Please R&R!

The stars sparkled in the sky as Riska looked out on the pier, Ronon was already waiting for her by the time she had arrived. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, as she noticed he had a blanket laid out with some local fruit and a bottle she wasn't quite sure what was in it.

"I know it isn't much but it's a beautiful night and…." He seemed just seemed as nervous as her, in a way it made her feel better about the evening.

"It's wonderful Ronon, I've never been out on the pier before and this is a great." She replied.

"You look beautiful." He stated with a smile as he helped her sit down on the blanket.

"Thank you. It's the nicest thing anyone has done for me in such a long time…"

"If you don't mind me asking but what made you stay in that town for so long after, well after everyone…" Although he didn't know how to say the right words she knew what he was asking even without listening on his thoughts.

"Truth was after everyone was gone, I didn't see the point in leaving. The wraith would eventually find me even if I ran, and really it was still home with all the memories. Sad or happy, it never mattered it gave me a way to still feel close to them."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry but how is it that you know about runners, if well you never left your home?" He asked grabbing a piece of fruit breaking it in half and handing her a piece.

Taking it in her hand she looked it over and took a small bite, contemplating how to explain how she knew. "There was once a guy who came through the ring of the ancestors, he was older than I and was like you. Captured at one time and the wraith realized they couldn't feed on him, which led them to turn him into a runner."

Ronon sat there in silence wondering if she was reading his thoughts, jealousy started to pull slowly within him. In the time they spent sparing together she never mentioned that at one point there was someone she felt a connection with. In his peripheral vision he could see her eating her fruit while staring off into the ocean.

He then grabbed the bottle that Shepard had given him, he stated that all women back on earth loved this drink and he was sure that Riska would to. "Would you like a drink?"

Her face lit up as he asked her slowly opening the bottle, "Oh yes thank you…" The cork shot off as bubbles came pouring out of it. "Oh my, what is it?"

"Not sure to be honest Shepard gave it to me saying it was what his people did on earth." He said getting frustrated at the fact he was getting himself wet.

"Here let me help you." Riska replied grabbing one of the napkins and using it to whip away the liquid from his shirt. "You know I don't want you to think that I'm reading your thoughts….I'm trying...That is I'm attempting to learn how to block people's minds from me."

Ronon realizing what she was saying wasn't sure what to say, if she was able to block his mind from her did that mean she could do it with everyone. "This runner...the one you met, how long did he stay?"

"Hmmm, I remember him hanging around just over night but he left in the morning. Which to be honest his thoughts were disturbing and I didn't like him. So I stayed clear of him, it was easy seeming as I went underground shortly after meeting him." The look on her face showed Ronon that what she was saying was true.

After pouring the drinks he handed a glass to her, "Blocking minds. Is that working at all?"

She took a small sip and found the flavor to be strange but it slowly grew on her as she swallowed. "When it's more one on one, or even just a couple people in the room it's not as hard as it would be say for a whole room of people."

"My mind then?"

"Completely blocked….but if truth be told I've tried to respect your privacy and have tried to in a sense…" She took a pause to find the right wording. "Ignore what you're thinking most out of all before I started to learn how to block out people's minds. It will be a long process but in time while I'm traveling I'll be able to learn how to control it."

As he sat there letting that information sink in he realized that no matter what he felt or said, her plans were to leave Atlantis anyway and nothing was stopping her. "So nothing I say would make you stay? Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's simple you're leaving no matter what happens, control or no control you're just going to walk through the gate and never return?"

"I'm sorry but this isn't where I belong. These people don't want me here and you have to understand that." She stated with a confused look, although her feelings were that she wanted to be with him but she knew she couldn't ask him to come with her. His place was with Atlantis and the team fighting against the Wraith.

"But Sheppard...Teyla...McKay...want you here they like you. Are you saying you don't care enough about them to stay?"

Riska stood up quickly looking back up at Atlantis, she could sense them in a balcony watching from a distance, where though she did not know. "I do care about them but I can't stay when the people of Atlantis don't trust me."

Ronon quickly stood up standing in front of her taking her hands in his, "I trust you….please….stay here with me. They'll learn to trust you."

She pulled away from him knowing the answer she wanted to say wasn't possible. "I'm sorry that's just not possible."

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Teyla asked Sheppard watching Riska and Ronon intently.

"Probably different ways to kill wraith." McKay said shoving popcorn into his mouth.

Sheppard just shook his head at him. "Are you never not eating?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever, seriously though they're probably talking about what they have in common."

"Um I think we should go down there…." Teyla stated drawing the guys' attention to her.

"Why?" They both asked.

She already started walking back into the building as they closely followed, "Because they look like they're about to tear each other apart."

"Maybe that's their version of foreplay." Sheppard stated as they quickly made their way through the building.

"Foreplay?" Teyla asked as McKay just shook his head turning an extremely bright shade of red.

"Never mind." He said shaking his head. As they got closer to the doorway Sheppard realized quickly that Teyla was right he could hear Riska and Ronon getting louder the closer they got. By the time they made it to the end of the pier Riska was pushing Ronon his hands were in the air shaking. "Hey what's going on here, you two were getting along so well. What happened?"

Teyla held back Riska as Sheppard stood in between the two of them holding up his arms as if he could stop a tank. "It's simple he can't seem to understand this isn't my place, I have to leave here."

Ronon's face was extremely red anger building up in his chest. "She can't seem to understand that she is welcomed here, even trusted among the Atlantis people."

"Now Ronon, we can't make her stay if she doesn't want to…" Sheppard replied inching closer to him trying to calm him down.

"What was all the point of all this huh if you were planning on leaving anyway why would you even spend time with me if your plan all along was just to leave in the end?"

Riska couldn't believe what he was saying, it was like she had led him on but truth be told he knew the whole day that she was planning on leaving. The anger she was feeling just grew with everything he said. "I'm sorry I've wasted your precious time. Have a nice night, and I'm sorry this went as bad as it did I really didn't mean for that to happen."

She didn't even wait for a reaction from him or anyone to say anything, she turned away and sped off back to Atlantis. With every step she felt every word he said stab her just as she knew that the words she had said were killing him also. The four of them stood there unable to comprehend what had happen while also fighting a battle between who to follow.

Sheppard quickly turned to face Ronon confusion on his face, "You two were runners how hard is it to find similarities?"

He didn't answer right away if anything he started acting like a caged animal pacing back and forth in front of the three of them before finally he looked up to the sky his back to them, "Riska kept stating how she was going to leave and how she was going to travel, practice trying to block out other's thoughts but….I don't know…"

Teyla walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder, "Was it perhaps you had hoped she would realize that there was a couple reasons to stay after tonight?"

"It was nice having someone here who I could relate, she was a runner who also had lost everyone she's ever known." He said letting his thoughts wonder.

"Teyla did Riska ever mention when she was planning on leaving?" Sheppard asked running his hand through his hair.

She took her hand away from Ronon and started walking back to Atlantis, "Now I'm not sure which is why I'm going to find her and talk to her. In the meantime I suggest the three of you stay and talk. Have some male bonding time and discussing the different things not to say to women."

"What makes you think we have any clue?" McKay asked watching Teyla before looking back at his friends. "Seriously though what makes her think we know anything?"


End file.
